A Change For An Ed
by UPlover
Summary: It's the Eds first day of school after the summer that changed everything. Eddy is a changed person, but his past still affects him. How will his first day of school be?
1. Chapter 1

Eddy slammed his hand on his alarm to shut it off.

Here it was. A new year at Peach Creek Jr. High.

He still hated school, that factor was never going to change.

Eddy was nervous for this year to start because so much happened this past summer. It still didn't feel real.

The kids accepted them as friends. They had so many good times this summer. They all went to the beach, had cook outs, and last night recounted on all their adventures thhrough the summer while watching the sun set.

Eddy wouldn't have anything to worry about it he didn't have all this anxiety. Half the summer was him going to therapy sessions. He hated to admit it, but thery were helping him. He was beginning to find who he was. He liked writing. It was useful when he couldn't openly talk about all the nightmares from his past.

"Ready for the big day, champ?" Eddy's father asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I guess." Eddy said pouring his favorite cereal into a bowl.

"I can't believe it, our boy is in the seventh grade. Can you believe how fast time goes." His mother fawned over him before giving him a kiss.

Eddy inwardly groaned. Why did they still have to do this?

His mother sat at the table too. Her face turned more serious.

"How do you feel about your first day, Eddy?" she asked him.

Eddy looked up. They both stared at him in that concerned way. It made his heart pound. He wanted to stop eating, but he didn't knowing it would cause them to worry.

"Fine."

"Son, we want you to know your guidance counselor called yesterday."

He was in trouble already? "Why?"

"He's the kind of counselor who helps student with your kind of situation."

Eddy inwardly groaned. "I don't need anymore help. I'm fine." He tried to say without stuttering those words.

They both looked at him in that sad manner. They'd been worried about their son for years and now with the events that happened in the summer, they took more precautions. They noticed how sad and nervous he got. They were present when he had a nightmare one night about Bro. They were there whenever he needed them.

"Oh, Eddy!" Ed called from outside.

Talk about good timing!

He grabbed his belongings, but was stopped by his mother before he could leave.

"The guidance counselor is there whenever you need to talk to him, Eddy. And if you feel as if you need to come home, it's okay."

"Okay, Mom, you told me before."

Eddy met his friends outside and walked their way to school. The topix of monster trucks came about. It was rather enjoyeable that it was shame it had to end.

Peach Creek Jr. High got bigger and bigger until they were walking towards the doors.

Eddy faltered.

The memories from last year weren't helping.

Kevin pounded a hand on Eddy's back. "Hey, Eddy, ready for another year?"

"Who would be?" That was the first honest thing Eddy said all day.

"True that. See you inside."

Eddy stared at the school. It looked more immense then fromn the last time he saw it.

"Eddy, are you alright?" Edd asked lightly touching his friends shoulder.

"Yeah! Now can we just get this over with!" Eddy said brushing passed Edd.

They put their belongings in their lockers and found out together that they were in the same homeroom. Eddy was able to take a breath knowing this year wasn't turning out to be like last year.

"Sweet, Eddy, we're in the same homeroom!" Nazz exclaimed wrapping an arm around him.

Other kids stared and whispered to one another.

Was his story passing around? Why was everyone whispering? Did he know that person who said hi to him? Nobody ever wanted to talk to him in this school. They hated him. Had hated him?

Eddy jumped at the bell.

It was time for English. A class he liked to start off the day.

"Welcome back everyone." They had a man who must have been in his sixties for an English teacher.

He took attendence. Eddy's smile drifted when he saw how the teachers eyes went wide.

"Eddy S-Sampson?" he asked.

Eddy began sweating, but still put a smile on his face. "H-Hi."

"You're not related to..."

"Yes, I am."

"Well... welcome..."

His brother had a history at this school, and so did he. Most of the teachers despised Eddy.

That's part of the reason why he didn't try. The teachers heard what others had to say about him and didn't give him a chance. Just like...

No, he was not Bro.

He was Eddy.

Eddy didn't even know Eddy.

He kept himself hidden behind that mask his whole life.

"Ah, Eddy, I heard about you from Ms. Lynch." His new history teacher said. "I'm afraid I don't have any ink. Will that be any problem?"

Eddy felt his breathing get caught in his throat. He held his head in his hands. This is why he hated school.

He wanted to excuse himself to go talk to that guidance counselor, but that would only make the teacher think he was up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

"Eddy, is everything alright?"

Edd was asking because he barely touched any of his lunch.

His head was filled with so many thoughts. His heart felt as if it would burst out of his chest. His stomach felt too nervous to eat.

"I had a big breakfast, so what?"

"Eddy, you should tell the principal about that teacher. They have no right to talk to you that way."

"What's the stupid principal ever done to help me?"

Before Edd could speak again, Ed sat down with so many gravy cans. "Gravy Monday, Eddy! I love it to death, I do!"

Eddy watched Ed eat one can of gravy after another. For some reason it reminded him of his brother when he'd come home drinking.

Before Edd could speak again, Nazz joined them. "Eddy, I have to tell you about my art class. I never thought I'd like art so much. I drew this picture of myself. What do you think?"

"Ah... it's..."

"Eddy, can you believe we already have history homework? What do you think about that teacher? I think she..."

"Rolf is once again burdened by this typing class. How can anyone use that infernal contraption, I ask you?"

Why was everyone coming to Eddy all of a sudden? He loved how the kids were finally their friends, but it was too much.

Was the cafeteria always this big?

Sweat trickled down his face. He felt as if everything was getting fuzzy. The other kids were looking at him. There was so much noise that he felt as if his ear drums were going to explode.

Eddy backed out from his chair.

"Uh... I need to use the restroom."

"Are you alright, Eddy?" Edd called out.

He stopped moments before he touched the doors. Was he? "Yes."

The quietness was what Eddy needed. Wh was he having anxiety over all this attention? Eddy was scared about what was happening to him. He was able to live with it throughout those years, but little did he know how much harm it caused him.

For a moment, eddy thought about going to that guidance counselor. His mother told him that he was here for kids with his sort of situation.

What would he know?

He doesn't know who he was or where he was coming from in life.

The bell, once again, starled Eddy.

Oh great, math class.

There was a new teacher for math. Good, someone who didn't know him.

"Welcome to math, everyone. We're going to make this year as fun as possible. I know math isn't everyone's favorite subject, but, it builds character."

'A little childhood trauma builds character.'

Eddy's heart began racing again, but this time it felt too fast.

The teacher was wearing the same flannel shirt as his brother.

Eddy's vision was becoming foggy. It actually looked as if his brother was standing at the front of the room.

It wasn't his brother. It wasn't his brother. It wasn't...

"May I use the bathroom?"

Eddy exited the room th second the teacher said yes.

What was wrong with him?

He didn't want to be here anymore, but that would only cause suspicion. Everything he did caused suspicion. Nobody in this school trusted him. They thought he was...

... No he wasn't... He did portray him for eight years... that didn't mean...

Eddy heard a noise.

"Hello?"

'The only way to get it right is to get it wrong.'

"I didn't say that... who's there?!"

Eddy's couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning around.

'I thought you wanted to hang with your hero.'

"Eddy? Eddy, what's that matter?"

Where did Edd come from? How come he couldn't talk? Why was he staring at the cileing?

"Breathe in and out, Eddy. Someone help!"


	3. Chapter 3

Eddy sat in the principal's office, jacket on and his backpack close by.

He had a panic attack in the bathroom. Eddy didn't take his eyes off the floor. He wasn't going to look up at everyone's pities looks. Some probably thought he was faking just to go home.

Edd sat down next to him. "Here, Eddy, have some water."

Eddy didn't respond.

His friend rested a hanf on his shoulder. "You're not the only..."

Eddy smacked his hand away. "Just go back to class!"

"Eddy, I'm just..."

"Yes, Eddward, you may go back to class. I can take things from here."

They looked up to see a man. He was a middle aged man who wore such a friendly smile. He also wore a sweatervest, something you didn't see too often.

He took Edd's seat the moment he left.

"Hello, Eddy. I'm Mr. Kennedy, your guidance counselor. How are you?"

Eddy felt his heart start beating. "Fine."

"Can you tell me what happened in the bathroom?"

Eddy's face steamed. "I just freaked out a bit!"

"Are you afraid to talk about your feelings, Eddy?"

Eddy looked up from his shoes and into his eyes. They were so gentle. He really looked as if he wanted to help him.

Eddy nodded.

"I spoke to your parents yesterday and they told me what's been going on. I'm sorry with what you're going through, it isn't easy."

"How do you know?" Eddy said in a hateful way. He hated when people said that. How did they know what he was going through?

"Because I had to be seperated from my brother. He had a mental illness where he'd be fine one moment, but at the next he'd be violent and lash out. My parents thought it was best that they seperate us."

Eddy stared at his feet. Why did he have tears coming to his eyes? He wasn't the only one, but everyone's story was different. He didn't get help for himself until now.

There was a comforting hand on his back. "Don't let your panic attacks weigh you down. They're not a sign of weakness. They tell you how you have been strong for a long amount of time, but you can't fight alone anymore. You have so many friends to help you in your journey. You should be proud of that, Eddy."

For the first time in forever, Eddy smiled. Mr. Kennedy gave him hope that some day he'd be better.

"Why don't we meet during your study period tomorrow? That way we can get to know each other better and plan a schedule for the semester."

"Thank you, Mr. Kennedy."

Eddy left the school feeling better from when he entered. He never felt this feeling. He never felt hopeful for anything. It was going to take time for him to get better, but just the thought that he had someone to help him through it all madehis heart feel bright.


End file.
